A l'heure vespertine
by poulpy
Summary: A l'heure vespertine, une seule ombre se dessine sur le sol du trottoir. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude, plutôt la sienne à vrai dire. Mais ils ne sont plus des enfants. Ils ne sont plus des étrangers. En vérité, Harry surveille quelqu'un qui ne vit pas, mais qui survit. -Potter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède, ni les personnages, ni les lieux, ni les maisons closes, juste les lamas.** **Pour toute recommendation, veuillez contacter le SAV Weasley.**

* * *

 _A l'heure vespertine_

* * *

La scène se passait en la juste cité de Vérone. Le soleil venait de se coucher. Harry était à genoux. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, plutôt la sienne à vrai dire. Les cheveux bruns légèrement devant ses lunettes, ses yeux verts se posèrent en premier lieu sur la braguette en face de lui, avant de se verrouiller sur les yeux couleur acier au dessus.

Il l'avait traqué, au travers de ses mensonges et ses tromperies. Il avait fait attention aux pièges laissés derrière lui, esquivé les guet-apens. Il l'avait observé pendant un long moment, appris à le connaitre à distance. Puis enfin il avait fait un pas vers lui. Mais ce soir, la main qui pressait sa nuque était plus ferme qu'il ne lui semblait. Draco lui sourit. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils n'étaient plus des étrangers.

Les lèvres d'Harry encore sous la sensation de la douceur de celles de Draco, le Survivant leva ses mains vers le bouton du pantalon, les billets d'avion toujours tenus fermement. Tout se passa très vite. Au moins, il avait ce mérite de ne pas avoir trainé en longueur. Draco avait un minimum de savoir vivre. Il n'était pas un sadique. Il avait au moins ça pour lui. Tout du moins, c'était ce dont il se persuadait.

Tout avait commencé il y avait quelques années. Voldemort était mort, les Malfoys déchus, les Mangemorts emprisonnés. Et libre comme l'air, Draco. Personne ne savait où se cachait ce traitre. Ni les Mangemorts qui voulaient sa mort, ni les Aurors qui voulaient le faire juger pour ses crimes de guerre. Sans baguette, il ne pouvait pas être très loin, il n'était pas capable de fuir indéfiniment la justice. Et pourtant cela faisait 5 ans que les Aurors fouillaient le pays de fond en comble et ne trouvaient aucune trace de lui. C'était un soir, plus abattus que jamais, que Ron Weasley avait proposé d'abandonner la poursuite de Malfoy. Non pas qu'il ne voulait plus le faire juger, précisa-t-il, mais pour faire croire au Mangemort blond que la situation était calmée. Le pousser à sortir de sa cachette, commettre une erreur, avoir trop confiance en lui et se faire pincer ainsi. L'Auror en chef, Harry Potter, avait alors accepté la requête, à la condition que Ron le remplace le temps de quelques mois, il avait une enquête sous couverture à faire, et elle n'avait que trop attendu. Pris au dépourvu, Weasley avait accepté sans trop réfléchir. Et Potter était parti pour la France le lendemain.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait débuté sa couverture dans le monde Moldu, pour chercher encore des traces de Malfoy, mais sur le continent cette fois-ci, et sans accord inter-ministériel magico-européen. Si Ron avait pu savoir qu'il allait le remplacer pendant 2 ans, il aurait refusé.

Après deux mois de recherches sur les anciennes terres françaises des Malfoys, Harry avait fini par trouver des indices qui le menèrent en Allemagne. C'était là qu'il l'avait revu pour la première fois. Dans le quartier rouge de Berlin, sous un pont. Ses cheveux toujours aussi blond, mais plus coiffé avec du gel, retombaient sur ses traits plus adultes mais toujours aussi élégants. Malfoy était toujours aussi élancé, et marchait lentement, une cigarette à la main.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ne se précipita pas pour le stupéfixer, ou le mettre en état d'arrestation. Il l'observa de loin. C'est alors qu'il le vit entrer dans une vieille bâtisse élégante, vraisemblablement datant du début du XXème siècle, et de manière surprenante toujours debout après l'URSS. Harry resta à épier le bâtiment, s'attendant à voir sortir Malfoy d'un moment à l'autre. Il attendit toute la nuit. Et ce n'était qu'au petit matin qu'il le vit ressortir en bâillant, et continuer sa route. Harry lui laissa prendre un peu d'avance, puis s'approcha de la bâtisse pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. L'enseigne indiquait "Haus süss Freudenhaus". Le Survivant se jeta alors un Sortilège de Traduction sur ses lunettes éternellement rondes, et ouvrit d'ébahissement ses yeux.

Home Sweet Home : Bordel.

Malfoy travaillait dans une maison close. Malfoy était une pute.

Le choc de la nouvelle dû toutefois patienter avant de faire entièrement le chemin jusqu'au cerveau d'Harry. Il ne devait pas le perdre de vue. Alors il continua sa filature de Malfoy. Harry prit longuement des notes sur les habitudes du blond, où il allait faire ses courses, où il habitait, où il travaillait en dehors du bordel, qui il voyait, ce qu'il faisait les week-ends. Et il lui apparut que Draco vivait comme un Moldu. Un Moldu qui se prostituait pour vivre, qui cumulait un job de pianiste dans un cabaret en journée et qui n'avait pas de réelle vie. Harry surveillait quelqu'un qui ne vivait pas, mais qui survivait. Et quelque part, ça lui faisait du mal de voir Draco aussi proche du gouffre. Ce n'était pas le Malfoy de ses souvenirs. Celui-ci ne souriait plus de manière hautaine, il n'était plus un aristocrate pimpant, proclamant posséder un sang de meilleure qualité. A dire vrai, pensa Harry, ce Malfoy-ci n'était qu'un survivant de la guerre, comme lui. Une vague chaude submergea alors l'intérieur du Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas de la pitié pour le Serpentard, mais un profond respect.

Alors, un soir, Harry se décida à entrer dans la maison close pour y voir Draco et discuter avec lui. Pour le brun, il n'était même plus question de le ramener au pays pour le faire passer devant des juges, juste lui apporter du soutien. Juste discuter, d'humain à humain. Mais ce soir là, Draco n'était pas là. La réceptionniste lui indiqua qu'il avait dit être parti pour la Biélorussie, retrouver sa famille. Alors, c'est en Biélorussie que partit Harry.

Une fois là-bas, il le retrouva à Minsk, la capitale. Une nouvelle fois dans le quartier rouge, en tant que pianiste pour des gogo danseuses dans un cabaret qui voyait passer plus de bourgeoisie que le Manoir Malfoy en cinq ans. Et plus tard dans la soirée et la semaine, comme strip-teaser dans une boîte de nuit gay. Au milieu du vacarme et des lumières épileptiques, le Serpentard se laissait glisser le long des barres de poledance, à moitié nu. Malgré son rythme de vie, Harry pu constater que le physique du blond ne reflétait pas trop de manque alimentaire. Toutefois, des cicatrices se faisaient sentir de ci de là, selon la lumière et les mouvements. Harry avait décidé de rester au bar, d'observer de loin. Il n'avait pas envie de faire prendre la fuite au fugitif. En six mois de filature, Harry ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois utiliser de la magie. Pas vu une seule fois ramener quelqu'un chez lui ou aller chez quelqu'un. Et pourtant, ce soir là serait le soir où Malfoy se retrouverait dans la chambre d'hotel d'Harry.

Après avoir finit de danser, et alors qu'il rentrait dans son immeuble, Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Très vite il entendit une voix en colère s'élever et des bruits sourds. Il s'avança d'un pas vif, puis de plus en plus rapidement, et bientôt il couru vers l'immeuble. A peine arrivé devant l'entrée, il vit Malfoy en sortir, un bleu au visage, un sac de voyage même pas fermé à la main. Il s'arrêta de surprise, et derrière lui s'avança en hurlant un homme trapu et barbu qui semblait hurler des insultes homophobes, mais Harry n'en était pas certain, son Sortilège de Traduction du russe n'était pas son meilleur.

La différence entre le Malfoy de Poudlard et celui-ci frappa encore plus Harry lorsque le blond ouvrit la bouche.

-Potter ?

Pas de ton aristocrate, pas de critique ou de crachat au visage lors de la prononciation du P de son nom. Réflexes d'Auror au abois, Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de saisir son bras avant de transplaner dans sa chambre d'hotel. En arrivant, Malfoy tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne le tenant plus. Harry constata alors du sang qui commençait à tâcher la chemise bleu du blond. Il le saisit en faisant passer son bras par dessus son épaule et l'installa sur son lit avant de commencer à panser sa blessure. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, et bientôt la respiration hachée du Serpentard s'apaisa. Harry resta un long moment au chevet du Mangemort, assis sur une chaise, les coudes sur ses cuisses et ses mains sous son menton. Après un moment, les yeux couleur acier s'ouvrirent et la tête de Malfoy se tourna vers Harry.

-Qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? Je m'attendais à me réveiller à King's Cross, ou au pire à Azkaban.

Le ton était calme, presque ironique, et Harry sourit.

-Ravi de te revoir toujours vivant.

-J'en connais pourtant qui paieraient cher pour me voir mort, répondit le blond en souriant également.

Draco se redressa dans le lit avec une grimace lorsque la blessure à l'abdomen lui rappela son existence.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi je suis même pas attaché ? Toujours aussi stupide ou incroyablement sûr de lui ?

-Vu ton état, même une Chocogrenouille saurait te maitriser.

-Outch, mon égo, rit le blond, et moi qui espérait me faire dominer violemment par le Survivant comme au bon vieux temps de nos rixes à Poudlard.

La dernière phrase déstabilisa Harry. Les yeux du blond avaient montré une déception certaine à l'idée de ne pas se faire "dominer".

-Pa...pardon ?, marmonna le brun.

-Oh ça doit être l'habitude, je me retrouve dans un plumard avec un mec à côté de moi, ça n'a jamais réellement tendance à en rester là, dit-il automatiquement tout en repoussant les draps et en cherchant à se lever.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Ca se voit pas ? Je m'en vais. Merci pour le sauvetage, Ô grand Elu et Sauveur du Royaume-Uni, mais c'est que j'aime pas m'imposer.

Harry se leva d'un bond et poussa d'un doigt Malfoy qui retomba facilement sur le lit, une grimace sur le visage.

-Vu ton état et que tu t'es fait virer de chez toi, tu vas dormir ici.

-Et me retrouver avec un Détraqueur qui veut me faire des bisous demain matin ? Désolé mais je fais pas dans la zoophilie, à l'exception des lamas, sourit Draco.

-Y aura pas de Détraqueur demain matin.

-Et je suis sensé te croire sur parole ?

-Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà promis des choses que l'on a pas tenu ?, rit Harry.

-Je suis jamais venu à ce Duel dans la Salle des Trophées en première année.

-Bon, toi peut-être, mais moi j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses.

-Et c'est sensé être rassurant ?

Draco se claqua la paume de la main sur le front alors qu'Harry continuait de sourire. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils n'étaient plus des étrangers. Cette maturité nouvelle entre eux fut accueilli à bras ouverts par le Gryffondor, qui réalisa après tout ce temps, qu'au final, Draco avait toujours étant un élément constant dans sa vie.

L'auror soupira en constatant la mine toujours blasée du blond, puis partit préparer du thé. Sans rien dire, ni bouger, Draco le regarda faire. Très vite, le brun revint avec deux tasses, et en donna une à son ancien camarade de classe. Le blond ne dit rien en prenant la tasse que lui tendait Harry. Il prit une gorgée brûlante, puis sourit avec nostalgie en observant la tasse.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus bu un bon thé du Yorkshire,... merci.

-De rien, répondit sobrement, et un peu surpris, le brun.

-Merci également de m'héberger et de ne pas m'avoir laissé dehors, continua Draco en reprenant une gorgée.

-Comme si, enfin !, s'offusqua Harry.

Le blond eut un petit rire. L'atmosphère sembla alors se détendre, et Harry et Draco burent pendant un moment leur thé, sans rien dire de plus. Finalement, se fut une nouvelle fois le blond qui brisa le silence. Il demanda comment Harry l'avait trouvé. Très vite, le blond compris avant même qu'il n'ait eu sa réponse.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que tu me stalkes comme une fangirl sans m'arrêter ?

-Depuis Berlin..., répondit sobrement Harry en repensant à la maison close.

Il ne chercha même pas à démentir qu'il était une fangirl comme il aurait fait habituellement. L'horreur de la situation du blond le prenant trop aux tripes.

-C'est que tu es une fangirl chanceuse dis donc, après tout, je suis dans ton plumard presqu'à poils.

Harry ne répondit rien, et continua d'observer sa tasse vide.

-En plus je suis blessé. Que tu voudrais me violer que je pourrai rien faire, continua de plaisanter Draco.

Harry fronça des sourcils et releva violemment la tête pour hurler qu'on ne rigole pas avec les viols, surtout dans sa situation. Il allait également déverser d'autres remarques sur son train de vie et comment il pouvait ne pas chercher à utiliser la magie pour améliorer sa situation, quand il fut couper par deux lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun en lâcha sa tasse sur la moquette. Les yeux ébahis, et le visage figé par la surprise, Harry ne réagit même pas au fait que Draco Malfoy l'embrassait de la manière la plus simple et la plus pure.

Finalement, Draco se décolla d'Harry, et sourit légèrement.

-En plus, il n'y a qu'un seul lit. Tu vas être obligé de dormir avec moi.

Et sans savoir trop pourquoi, ni comment, sans doute un manque, un besoin, peut-être avait-ce été un fantasme sans qu'il le sache, Harry se jeta sur le blond. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon, puis à le virer au sol avec ses jambes. Draco commença à l'aider à retirer son t-shirt, et lorsque celui-ci fut également au sol, il glissa ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer du brun.

Ils ne dormirent pas avant le levé du soleil. Et ils continuèrent à vivre ainsi, en secret, sur le continent, sans contacter personne, seuls à deux, seuls au monde. La nuit était seule gardienne de ce secret vespéral. Nuits endiablées après nuits endiablées, villes après villes, ils finirent par arriver à Vérone. Cela faisait deux ans que plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'Harry, cela faisait un an et demi que celui-ci s'adonnait à une vie vespertine avec son amant. Un studio avait finit par remplacer l'habituelle chambre d'hotel, et malgré l'insistance d'Harry, Draco ne souhaitait pas que de la magie soit utilisée, et il voulait payer sa part du loyer. Après tout, c'était son idée de vivre ensemble. Harry restait peu content que Draco continue ses activités nocturnes, même s'il avait arrêté la prostitution et n'allait pas plus loin que les strip-tease. Tout comme Harry souhaitait pouvoir retourner en Angleterre, blanchir le nom du blond et enfin pouvoir vivre au grand jour. Il en avait souvent lancé la discussion, et Draco se renfrognait toujours. L'idée de rentrer au pays le faisait se sentir oppressé et forcé, traqué et piégé. Et puis, finalement, un soir...

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Le blond sourit.

-Vu que tu me le dis une bonne vingtaine de fois par jour, je pense le savoir oui.

-Et tu m'aimes ?

-Question idiote, volume 478, soupira le blond. Bien sûr enfin! Tu crois que je serais en Italie à manger un plat de spaghettis pour deux en espérant tomber sur la même nouille que toi pour t'embrasser sinon ?

Harry rit, et l'embrassa, partageant sa sauce tomate avec son amant.

-Et tu..., commença-t-il.

-Non je ne te tromperai pas. Et si je voulais le faire, ce qui m'étonnerait, sauf si c'est un lama, je te le dirai que c'est fini, coupa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Haha, je sais, c'est pas ça ma question, rit Harry.

-Bon et bien pose la, ta question, soupira Draco en reprenant une bouchée de spaghettis.

-Tu voudrais pas m'épouser ?

Un silence suivit la question. Draco lâcha sa fourchette, avala difficilement sa bouchée et répondit:

-T'es sérieux ?

-Non, je disais ça pour que tu t'étouffes sous mes yeux!, rétorqua le brun, Bah oui je suis sérieux !

-D'accord, répondit, un peu perdu, le blond.

-Mais je sais que tu voudras pas, je suis pas un lama comme tu aimes et... quoi ?

-D'accord, répéta Draco.

Un silence suivit, puis l'explosion de joie du Gryffondor se manifesta enfin. Pendant un long moment ils s'embrassèrent, heureux. Puis, Draco prit la parole.

-On va pas pouvoir se marier ici par contre, les Moldus n'ont pas de loi pour nous. On va devoir rentrer, j'en ai bien peur.

Un sourire encore plus grand sur son visage, Harry était aux anges. Draco allait l'épouser et ils allaient enfin retourner en Angleterre. Après encore un baiser, le brun posa son front sur celui de son compagnon et lui murmura qu'il jurait de le protéger une fois là-bas, et que personne ne pourrait l'envoyer à Azkaban, ou son nom n'était pas Harry Potter.

-Allez, va acheter les tickets en ligne. Rentrons chez nous, lui chuchota Draco.

Harry se décolla enfin de son partenaire pour ouvrir l'ordinateur Moldu et réserver deux tickets pour le premier avion pour Londres. Pendant ce temps, Draco alla dans la chambre. Il s'observa un instant dans la glace, puis replaça ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Il posa un instant sa main droit sur la poche de son pantalon pour calmer sa respiration. Harry revint rapidement, les tickets à la main, et Draco se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement, en glissant ses mains sur chaque partie du corps accessible du brun.

-Eh bien, tu as encore faim ?, sourit Harry.

-Toujours, je suis insatiable, répondit Draco, sa main sur sa nuque, tout en le faisant tomber à genoux devant lui.

Le brun observa un instant la braguette devant lui, puis releva son regard pour observer celui du blond. Ils se sourirent. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils n'étaient plus des étrangers. Les lèvres d'Harry encore sous la sensation de la douceur de celles de Draco, le Survivant leva ses mains vers le bouton du pantalon, les billets d'avion toujours tenus fermement. Tout se passa très vite. Draco sortit le couteau de sa poche et le planta dans la gorge d'Harry. Son sourire avait disparu et c'est sérieusement qu'il lui dit :

-Nous ne sommes pas compatibles, Harry.

Du sang commença à sortir de la bouche du brun, mais il ne répondit rien. Il lâcha les billets d'avion sur le sol.

-Je te laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend dans le quartier rouge.

Il retira le couteau de la gorge du brun, qui s'effondra sur le sol sans dire un mot, la respiration haletante, le regard vide fixé sur le blond qui se dirigeait vers la veste du brun.

-Tu n'en auras plus besoin, alors je récupère ma baguette si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers Harry, masse grelottante et étouffante sur le sol, en train de se vider de son sang.

-Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles en me regardant comme ça. Ca ne changera rien à nous deux.

Draco enjamba alors le corps et laissa les billets d'avion au sol. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il quitta la chambre sans plus de cérémonie, s'épousseta le pantalon, redescendit les manches de son t-shirt, et finalement sortit de l'appartement. Il avait du travail à faire.

Draco travaillait dans une maison close. Draco était une pute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** **Je ne possède, ni les lieux, ni les personnages, et encore moins l'univers.**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews:_**

 **Lalie** **: Merci à toi :)**

 **Magiehp** **: Merci de ton commentaire, je comprends que la fin ne puisse pas plaire, je pensais m'arrêter ici, mais au final, ça ne serait pas être honnête. Une histoire ne s'arrête pas après une rupture ou un mariage, il y a une suite dont il faut parler également, et je pense le faire également.**

 **Im' Kyu** **: Haha merci de ta vive réaction! Un bonheur amoureux n'est jamais simple, du moins pas aussi simple que ce que j'ai pu écrire, même si ça nous fait rêver.**

 **Lizzie** **: Merci beaucoup de ta critique constructive :) je ne cherchais pas à créer une surprise sur la fin, ou même à dégrader la situation des prostitués, et certainement pas les insulter. Je sais qu'on peut le prendre ainsi, et j'aurai vraiment préféré pouvoir te fournir cette réponse en MP plutôt qu'ici. Comme dit juste au dessus, je pensais m'arrêter là au début, puis j'y ai réfléchis et je me suis dit qu'il était nécessaire que j'écrive la suite. La prostitution, le lieu, le couteau, tout n'est qu'un métaphore sur la pire expérience en matière de trahison injustifiée qu'on puisse imaginer, j'ai juste voulu faire passer ce message là. Si Harry est laissé pour mort, et que Draco ne lui prend pas son argent, juste sa baguette, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de l'argent d'Harry, il a juste besoin de sa liberté, il veut juste retrouver son identité et ses capacités, son pouvoir, et ça c'est sa baguette qui le lui permettra, pas l'argent. De l'argent, il peut en avoir avec ses parents, avec son boulot, il n'a pas besoin de ça chez Harry. Et il était bien avec Harry, il l'a vraiment "aimé", mais l'idée qu'il apportait toujours de retourner en Angleterre étouffait Draco, lui qui n'a déjà plus sa baguette, il allait encore plus se faire enfermer et priver de sa liberté. Et paradoxalement, sa liberté, Draco la trouve dans une maison close, il la trouve en restant dans la prostitution, il ne veut juste pas changer son rythme de vie, de nuit. Il veut juste sa baguette pour lui fournir encore plus de liberté, celle de transplaner par exemple, ou de faire la vaisselle sans se mouiller les mains. J'espère que tu continueras de me donner un chance, en lisant cette suite, et j'espère que mes explications ainsi que la suite sauront te convaincre, si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis pour moi. Egalement, juste parce que je n'y pense que maintenant, les deux dernières phrases que tu as détesté, étaient là pour reprendre la partie où Harry est surpris en découvrant le travail de Draco, où c'est le nom de famille qui est employé. Les deux dernières phrases sont dans les pensés de Draco, il essaie de se justifier cette trahison en se dénigrant lui-même "de toute façon, je suis une pute, je l'ai toujours été, c'était à lui de pas se faire avoir." avec ici plus le sens de connard que de prostitué. Enfin voilà, désolé du pavé.**

 **Christy** **: Merci pour ta review :) tes mots m'ont beaucoup touché. C'est exactement ça, Draco est devenu fort dans sa survie, et je pense qu'il se sent menacer de perdre cette force en devant faire des compromis pour Harry, en devant comparer devant la justice. Il n'est fondamentalement pas prêt à faire marcher ses relations, car il y a un truc qui bloque chez lui, et il ne sait pas ce que c'est, alors il ne peut pas passer par dessus. Enfin, ça c'est ma version de Draco.**

 **X ou Y** **: Merci pour ta review :) et non, je ne pense pas que tu sois folle.**

 **MisssSlythherin1408** : **Merci pour ta review. S'il n'est pas indiqué Deathfic, ou Dark, c'est bien parce que ça n'en est pas une. Je pars également du principe que lorsqu'on lit un livre, il n'est pas indiqué dessus si un personnage va décéder. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est indiquer que l'ambiance peut être triste, pour les personnes qui n'ont pas envie de lire quelque chose dans cette ambiance.**

 **Amande16** **: Héhéhé merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review :3 c'est exactement ça, je n'ai pas tendance à écrire Draco sous cet angle, mais c'est exactement ça dans cette histoire. C'est une pute. x)**

* * *

 _A l'heure diurne_

* * *

Il devina que le plafond était blanc. Etrangement, celui de l'appartement de Vérone ne l'était pas. En se relevant, Harry senti sa tête tourner. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur le nez. En fermant les yeux pour se souvenir, le Survivant se rappela qu'il était tombé. Sa paire ne devait pas être très loin. En tâtonnant pour les retrouver sur le sol, Harry ne senti que la douceur de draps, et certainement pas le contact d'un parquet froid. Bientôt, des bruits émergèrent autour de lui, et il vit deux formes humaines l'entourer.

-Tu es réveillé Harry ?

Ron. Sa voix était inquiète, et il ne semblait pas avoir entendu une telle intonation dans sa voix, en dehors de cette nuit, dans la Forêt Interdite, avec Aragog.

-Tiens, tes lunettes.

Hermione. Elle semble bien secouée elle aussi. En enfilant ses verres, les images devinrent plus nettes et bientôt le brun pu admirer sa chambre à St Mangouste. Avant même de pouvoir demander ce qu'il faisait là, Ron reprit de plus belle.

-Tu nous as donné une sacrée trouille, deux ans qu'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles, bordel ! J'ai envoyé des gens partout pour te chercher, j'ai du lécher des culs dans toute l'europe pour avoir le droit d'envoyer des Aurors à ta recherche ! P'tain j'ai bien cru qu'on allait te retrouver en morceau par-ci, par là ! Mec, refais plus jamais ça !

Donc, il ne l'avait pas inventé. Harry avait bien été en Allemagne, en Biélorussie, en Italie...

Le flot de parole était rapide, et énervé, inquiet à la fois. Ron, en somme. Ron et sa capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Hermione posa sa main gauche sur son épaule pour le calmer et l'inciter à se taire.

-Harry, tu n'as pas idée... On était... si inquiet.

Sa voix se brisa, et sa main droite se posa sur celle d'Harry en le serrant comme elle le pouvait, avec la force qui lui restait.

-Mon dieu, quand on nous a dit... qu'on t'avait trouvé, presque mort...

-Sérieux, tu foutais quoi à Vérone ?!, explosa Ron.

-Ron, tenta Hermione.

-Non mais sérieux, il parle de quelques mois en couverture, et le mec on le retrouve deux ans plus tard, en Italie, dans un appart, presque mort à cause d'un couteau dans le cou ! Et puis c'était quoi ces billets au nom de Malfoy ?! Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ? Pourquoi il était pas enchainé ?

Ron finit par se calmer et baisser son ton, avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son ami, encore hébété, pour demander, très inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Harry baissa les yeux et observa ses mains sans les voir. Il cligna des yeux une fois. Puis deux. Lui, d'habitude à la peau hâlée, pouvait constater qu'effectivement, il avait dû perdre du sang en quantité importante; il se trouvait pâle. Il leva sa main libre et la posa sur son cou. Un bandage épais lui entourait l'endroit où le couteau était entré. Inconsciemment, il appuya du bout du doigt à l'endroit même et pu sentir un trou. Un haut de coeur le saisit et il arrêta rapidement son geste. Depuis combien de temps était-il à Saint Mangouste ? Il devait tout raconter à Ron et Hermione. Draco, sa situation, son couple, ses voyages en europe... un sourire le prit avant qu'il ne réalise de nouveau. Il cligna des yeux avant de ne perdre son sourire. Draco, sa traitrise, son couteau, sa baguette... Il serra le poing comme il put et ouvrit la bouche, déterminer à coffrer Malfoy.

-Harry ?, questionna Hermione.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il resta à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, à essayer d'avaler de l'air, à faire des gargarismes incompréhensibles. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous l'incompréhension et il saisit son cou entre ses deux mains tout en jetant des regards paniqués à Hermione puis Ron. Ce dernier recula légèrement, perturbé face à la situation inhabituelle, pensant sans doute qu'Harry entrait en une sorte de crise. Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus, son visage commençant à refléter l'horreur de la situation sous ses yeux.

-Merlin, Harry..., chuchota-t-elle avant de se retourner violemment vers Ron. Malfoy lui a trancher les cordes vocales! Va nous chercher un guérisseur !

Le roux acquiesça rapidement avant de sortir en trombe dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussé de l'hôpital. Hermione continua de soutenir Harry qui semblait perdre le peu de force qu'il avait au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle faisait son chemin vers son cerveau et qu'il continuait d'essayer de parler.

-Harry, calme toi, tenta la brune, calme toi, ça ne changera rien, tu te fais du mal.

Son monde s'écroulait. Son monde s'était écroulé le temps de cligner des yeux. Il leva ses yeux verts pour regarder Hermione, et elle put y lire le désespoir qui venait de l'envahir. Il continua d'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche inutilement, tout en se tenant le cou. Ca ne changerait rien. Alors il ferma les yeux presqu'avec rage, espérant faire disparaitre le monde autour de lui. Mais rien n'y fit. La voix de Draco lui revint en mémoire aussi violemment qu'un fer rouge qui se posait sur sa peau.

 _-Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles en me regardant comme ça. Ca ne changera rien à nous deux._

Un haut de coeur se saisit d'Harry, et Hermione eut tout juste le temps de reculer légèrement avant qu'une gerbe orange ne recouvre les draps et le sol de la chambre. Tremblant comme une feuille et des larmes de douleurs glissant le long de ses joues, Harry serra les draps dans ses mains aussi fort que possible. Il se savait faible. Il se savait brisé. Il se savait trahis. Mais il savait également que son nom était le Survivant. Il allait devoir survivre également à cette épreuve.

Hermione se rapprocha doucement de son meilleur ami et se mit à caresser le dos d'Harry tandis qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration et ses tremblements. Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux. Elle ne protesta pas quant à l'odeur répugnante du rendu éparpillé sur le sol, et ne se permit aucun commentaire quant à Harry. Elle se contenta de l'observer essayer de recoller ses morceaux. Elle l'aiderait, bien évidemment. Mais il lui faudrait trouver le courage pour accepter son aide. Et cela n'allait pas être simple. Hermione pouvait le sentir.

Finalement, Ron réapparut peu après qu'Harry ne se soit presque entièrement calmé, et également essuyé rageusement les yeux. Le Guérisseur, essoufflé, qui le suivit dans la chambre indiqua subtilement à Harry qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à son réveil et qu'ils étaient débordés, comme toujours au rez-de-chaussé de St Mangouste. Il ausculta son patient avec curiosité un instant, puis appela magiquement un de ses collègues à le rejoindre. Le confrère se pencha sur le brun, lui fit ouvrir la bouche, lui tâtonna la tête et les ganglions, prit un échantillon du vomis et le plaça dans une éprouvette avant de faire disparaitre l'immonde liquide d'un coup de baguette. Enfin, il plaça sa main sur le front du Survivant et ferma les yeux. Le premier Guérisseur l'observa très sérieusement, et prit quelques notes. Ron ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Hermione ainsi qu'Harry semblaient très perturbés par cette main sur le front.

Finalement, il la retira et s'exprima.

-La fièvre n'est plus là, la plaie n'a toujours pas cicatrisé mais il ne semble pas y avoir d'infection autour. Monsieur Potter, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son patient, il semblerait que votre blessure ait été infligé par une arme magique. Depuis votre arrivée dans nos services, nous faisons en sorte d'identifier l'origine magique qui empêche votre cicatrisation pour ainsi vous soigner et vous permettre de subir un traitement adapté pour la réparation de vos cordes vocales. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?

Harry cligna doucement des yeux avant d'acquiescer, un peu perturbé par les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Le cas échéant, lorsque nous aurons trouvé la source du problème, souhaiterez-vous subir le traitement adéquat à la réparation de vos cordes vocales ? Le traitement sera douloureux, toutefois. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ?

Harry acquiesça deux fois, en guise de réponse. Puis, il cligna des yeux lentement. Les Guérisseurs se détournèrent alors du patient, Hermione leur jeta un regard inquisiteur, et décida de les rejoindre pour poser de plus amples questions. Des questions que Ron n'aurait pas la présence d'esprit de poser, et qu'Harry ne pouvait exprimer. Son époux la suivit, à la sortie de la chambre, inquiet et à la fois curieux.

Harry détourna son regard de la porte où avait disparu ses amis et les Guérisseurs. Il posa ses deux yeux verts légèrement vitreux vers le ciel bleu d'été londonien. Il ferma ses paupières doucement, puis les rouvrit tout aussi lentement. Il semblait qu'il faisait chaud et bon. Tout portait à croire que la journée puisse être parfaite. Il ne sentait plus ses membres. Plus réellement. Un oiseau passa rapidement dans le champ de vision du Survivant et une pensée fugace le saisit aux tripes. Quand bien même il se sentait plus fort de toutes les épreuves passées qu'il avait survécues, Harry sentait bien que celle-ci allait peut-être bien être celle qui l'achèverait.


End file.
